Dear Love
by Pendergreen
Summary: A chapter story spawned from 'Dear Hiei' and 'Dear Onna' how long will Hiei and Botan correspondand will it lead down the path Botan hopes for? read to find out. rated T for safety.
1. Dear cause of my frustration

Disclaimer:

Kamikaya: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I have artistic license to mercilessly screw around with the lives of said characters

Reikai tantei: We will get you back for this.

Kamikaya: yeah I bet you will T.T

A/N as usual I collapse under the pressure of my wonderful friends/reviewers

**Ellamr**: taada! See sequel I might try some other pairings later on but for now I think I'll stick to what I know.

**WindBender**: Why thank you so very much. That was a very nice gesture. It brightened my day.

**BlueFireIce**: That paragraphs thing was unintentional it was in paragraphs but the computer messed it up.

**Bluetigerangel**: certainly here is your chapter story.

**Elemental Dragon**: response time

**Dannie-chan**: Yes! Not too o.c. I'm so proud!

**tenten-kun**: oh you mean this response?

**Kaikira**: I'm thrilled that you thought so much of my sequel.

**Living Water**: I choose to give all I have to my reader I will continue gomen I was a little bit overdramatic there

**Midnightdemon**: I hadn't thought of it that way.

Crystal Koneko: heeheehee thanks. Miss Kyoshi: I'm going to keep it in letters for a while. 

**Tsuki Koorime**: 1 word… okay

Dear Love 

Dear cause of my frustration

Good lord woman you are annoying I thought I told you not to bother me! Yet every stupid mission you insist on falling back to walk with me and ask annoying questions. I almost wish I had not responded… almost. I would wish it, but I think I might just vaguely enjoy your company.

Look do not by any means count as the go ahead but, I've been thinking a lot about you lately. You're a real pain, you're much too loud, and you are too nosy for your own good; however once and while I need to work at suppressing my laughter when you go on telling those tales of yours, and your sweet snow delivery doesn't hurt.

All right so here it is back of in public if you so desperately wish to talk at me just write another infernal letter I'll even answer it if it will keep you from bringing our… relationship… to the attention of the group.

I hope at least you followed my instruction about disposing of my last letter. The last thing I want is for any one else to stumble upon it and get the wrong idea about us or something. God one can only imagine the conclusion the detective or the oaf would come to if they found it. Oh… they would you are horrible at hiding things otherwise none of this would have happened at all.

I want you to dispose of this letter as well. It is important that someone like you does not keep troublesome things around them, because you are something of a chaos magnet. If there is trouble you will attract it. No matter what danger is drawn to you, and you aren't very good at preventing it.

If you feel it is necessary to bore me with your written chatter just stick the letter into the hole in my tree it shall serve as a temporary mailbox. I will check it at my own convenience so don't pester me.

As for what you said last mission I appreciate the thought, but the cold is not of any concern to me. I have ways of dealing with matters of the elements on my own. So don't worry your self. I will be fine. Although that tarp idea is interesting that might prove useful while this stupid rain ceases.

I will await your reply Onna

Hiei Jaganshi


	2. Dear HiChan

Disclaimer:

Yusuke: Kamikaya will not be doing a disclaimer this time because it's really frikin' annoying having to force her every damn time so here SHE DOESN'T OWN THE DAMN SHOW! How was that Kurama?

Kurama: 0.0 umm that will suffice…

**Kaikira: **You know I'm kind of glad I'm continuing too

**Ellamr**: You understand my ways so well that's just how I wanted him to sound minus the old part ;

**YoukosKitsuneGirl**: Thank you very much I hope you continue to love it

**Bluetigerangel**: 1. You're very welcome 2. I agree H/B 4ever

**Evilchik**: Yeah I was going for the humor in that I'm glad you noticed

Girl from the Ashes: You cannot have any idea how thrilled I was when you said my story inspired you. I'm a little bit busy, and it was your vision so you can write it. Just let me now when you post it okay? Oh by the way I read one of you stories and really liked it. Dear Love 

Dear Hi-chan

I'm sorry. I guess I got a little over excited when you wrote that you don't hate me. I don't mean to be annoying, I really don't. I guess I can't help it. Oh well I won't bother you on missions if you don't want me to.

Oh and I am not a Chaos Magnet! Name one time when I was the one who caused trouble if you can even bring up one time I'll bring you a tub of ice cream for the next 3 missions. Me a Chaos Magnet… The nerve. Yusuke is a Chaos Magnet! Not me. Besides how would a letter from you cause trouble? Unless you're embrassed… Is that it? Hi-chan? I guess it would, but I don't see why it should embarrass you everyone else in the group are my friends so they won't tease not unless they want to get close and personal with my oar, and if you think that I wouldn't… well you're very wrong indeed, 'cause it's happened plenty of times, but I'm sure you already knew that.

Anyway I think your idea about the makeshift mailbox is cute. Oh I picked you up tarp, and I got you a blanket anyway. They're both black so no need to worry about that. You can't say anything about the color being embarrassing, because I know you like black. That happens to be the most obvious thing about you. Oooh I could get you a pillow too. Now I've never tried it myself, but there is no way you canconvince me that sleeping in trees can be comfortable.

Heh heh so just to clear it up for future reference what kind of ice cream do you like? Any preference? 'cause my favorite is cookie dough, but I have no clue which one you like best, and it would be horrible if I brought you a kind that you didn't like, and than you had to stomach it so I wouldn't feel bad. Then again… You probably wouldn't do that anyway… hee hee silly me you'd just not eat. I'd still feel bad though; 'cause then you would be let down that you didn't get any ice cream.

Ooooh you know what? Yukina told me she likes ice cream too, she said her favorite flavor is bubblegum, oh of course with rainbow sprinkles. I thought you might like to know that.

Have you thought at all on what I said about getting together outside of the group? Just wondering that's all. No pressure. I just would like some time to get to know you a little more, and it's a little difficult when you don't want anyone to see us together.

I have to work today. Normal ferrying, and stuff you know. So I kind of have to stop writing. I hope to hear from you soon Hi-chan

Love Botan


	3. Dear Pain

**Disclaimer: **

Rinku: yeah umm… she doesn't own the show

A/N: please forgive me my tardiness T.T I got caught up in other work.

**Robin Autumn**: Sorry you had to wait I am shamed

**Dark Pyro Kiarra**: O.O In character? TT I'm so happy

**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl**: I plan on doing something like your suggestion, as for the ice cream read and know  
**BlueFireIce**: well ice cream isn't really all that expensive and she's not doin' it everyday. Thank you so much however for adding this humble story to your c2.

**Ellamr**: I have to say this is my favorite review yet I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Evilchik**: I'm sad to say you stand corrected

**Girl from the Ashes**: (blushes) aaaheh heh… Thank you you're too much

Dear Love 

Dear pain

Don't ever call me "Hi-chan" again! Or you will suffer greatly Onna I mean it. What in the seven hells possessed you to call me that? I swear you need to have your head checked. F#& and I thought the fox was odd. "Hi-chan" I shudder to think what the fox would say if he ever got hold of that little atrocity… I would never hear the end of it.

I suppose I should have expected you would get over enthused, so I'm not going to spend hours berating for your indiscretions during the mission. Now I realize that you never have been one to take anything calmly, but it is important that no one finds out about us (don't bother mentioning the oaf's sister I realize that she is aware of your feelings for me).

You are most definitely a chaos magnet. Get ready to fork over that sweet snow, because I can name several times when you got yourself into trouble. For one instance you started writing me. Plus that near miss with those rocks last mission. So there you have it you are chaos magnet. The promised sweet snow had better be there. And as per your inquiry I like Vanilla.

However I meant it don't keep the letters. You have burned them haven't you?

I really had no intention of my mailbox being cute, it is not cute, so don't call it that, there is nothing…cute about it…. I do not do CUTE.

No don't bother getting me a stupid pillow, nor was it necessary to get me a blanket. I am perfectly fine without it. Whether you believe it or not is inconsequential I AM comfortable. The tarp however is quite useful. If I don't get wet from the rain I don't have to go to the fox's dwelling, and face his god awful nagging. I haven't had to deal with him for days I'm quite pleased by that.

Somehow Yukina's choice in sweet snow doesn't surprise me in the least. While I fail to see how her favorite flavor of sweet snow is of any consequence, I am pleased to hear any news of Yukina…. That's probably why you mentioned that. Thank you.

Let me get this straight I'm telling you to burn the letters you receive from me in order to protect you, and you're asking me if I would see you in public, away from the others… oh heavens onna what are you thinking? That is the most moronic thing I've ever heard. However if, and only if you can contain yourself for a while I will try to find somewhere to meet you away from prying eyes, until then Onna attempt to exercise some caution.

The fox has come to check on me so I'll finish up now. I nearly look forward to our next mission.

Hiei


End file.
